Electronic components are increasingly being incorporated into printed articles, such as books, posters and greeting cards, to allow printed articles to become more interactive.
For example, GB 2464537 A describes a book whereby a story can be read in different ways because user input can affect the narrative and/or a different narrative can be presented to the reader each time the book is opened.
A user may find a printed article more enjoyable or useful if they can use the printed article to control or interact with an electronic device, such as computer.
For example, GB 2475253 A describes a poster which can be custom made and used to control a presentation on a display.
TW 2008 21976 A describes a smart electronic poster system which automatically transmits various media information, such as text, a voice message, a photo file or video files, to a client about a product.
However, enhancing a printed article to allow it to communicate with other electronic devices can increase complexity and cost of the printed article.
The present invention seeks to provide a simple and cheap way of allowing a printed article to communicate with an electronic device.